Cada Noche
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: La verdad era simple, esa noche, y las noches que le seguían, se volvería a enamorar, en cada una de ellas. Reto.


Disclaimer: Naruto NO me pertenece...

Hii~ Aquí les traigo esta historia para festejar Navidad propiamente-aunque ni se mencione-, por lo tanto, esta dedicado al Foro Minakushi Irresistiblemente naranja, Reto: Canciones de Año Nuevo...La canción se llama Con Ella, de Cristian Castro. Espero que les guste...la canción es bellísima, romántica y...bueno, yo hice un intento de romanticismo, ya que me dije ¡dale!, ¿Qué perdés con hacerlo? ewe, aunque no se me dé lo intenté... Las advertencias se reducen a...cierto lemon o, mas bien, insinuación de eso, y creo que nada mas...tranqui, no es nada profundo D:!

¡Lean y juzguen!

_Cada noche yo me vuelvo a enamorar._

_._

Minato salió de la ducha con un terrible dolor de jaqueca, deseando ya mismo poder arrojarse al sofá y cerrar los ojos durante un rato...tan solo escuchando las gotas de la lluvia golpear contra el cristal de la ventana de la sala. La misión de tres semanas en cautiverio, en medio del bosque, le había dejado cansado..._demasiado._

Y por primera vez, Minato Namikaze estaba irritado, deseando que _nadie _lo molestara a esas horas. Se preparó un bol de ramen instantáneo y se sentó, lo mas tranquilamente, a comer.

Jodida era su suerte, tanto que alguien golpeó un par de veces la puerta de su casa, justo antes de probar el primer bocado de comida. Dejó el ramen sobre una mesa enana frente a él y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Seguramente era uno de sus amigos, y si lo eran, era capaz de mandarlos al carajo por haberle interrumpido la cena. Si señores, Minato Namikaze necesitaba un descanso de ser el chico bueno.

¡Ah~! Pero no esperó encontrase con _tal _persona en el umbral de su puerta.

_Temblando._

_Frunciendo el ceño._

_Su largo cabello enredado._

_Su ropa ensuciada._

Y lo peor... (O tal vez mejor) _mojada._

¿Qué no entendía que le encantaba?

¿Qué lo volvía..._desquiciado?_

—Minato—dijo la pelirroja— ¿Me dejas pasar?—pidió; pero no recibió respuesta por parte del hombre— **Minato**—hizo énfasis en su nombre para sacarlo de su trance— ¿Qué tienes?

El rubio reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza y se apartó para dejarla pasar. Kushina se adelantó y caminó por el pasillo, hasta llegar al comedor, mientras Minato se le quedaba viendo tontamente el caminar de Kushina a través del zaguán. Hasta que la chica se dio la vuelta y lo fulminó con la mirada, de arriba abajo.

— ¿Vienes de una misión?—atinó a preguntar Minato mientras se acercaba a ella.

Kushina asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó a si misma— Si...y cuando volvía a casa...me agarró la lluvia medio camino, y tu eras la casa más cercana que había—dijo con media sonrisa.

Se miraron y apartaron la vista incómodos...el ambiente se tensó de un momento a otro.

Hasta que Kushina sintió el aroma que desprendía el caldo del ramen inundar sus fosas nasales, automáticamente, aquel olor dirigió su atención hacia el tazón humeante que reposaba sobre la mesita de la sala. Sonrió. Esa noche cenaría ramen, con _Mina-kun_.

Se giró y lo miró de frente, muy poca distancia los separaba.

—Quiero tomar una ducha—emitió sus deseos bruscamente.

—¿Eh? Ah, si...entra, yo busco algo de ropa para prestarte—dijo intentando sonar lo mas natural— Ya sabes donde está el baño.

Kushina lo miró despectivamente, nunca, nunca había visto al Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, el Genio, el...lo que sea, tan distraído como en esos momentos.

Por otro lado, Minato observó su espalda y el balanceo de sus caderas al dirigirse al baño. Una vez fuera de escena, el rubio se revolvió el cabello frustrado y entró a la habitación propia en busca de una camiseta y unos shorts...esperaba que eso sirviera.

Abrió sigilosamente la puerta del baño e intentó no hacer ruido y dejar la ropa allí, sin levantar la vista para evitar ver la figura de ella tomando un baño.

Pero no pudo.

Sus instintos lo traicionaron y sus ojos azules se fijaron en la cortina de baño que reflejaba la sombra del cuerpo de ella... En seguida pensó que ella era diferente a las demás, no hacia esfuerzos por gustar...siempre era natural~ Sin embargo, el hecho de que el estuviera _enamorado, _no significaba que ella le correspondiera, y eso le dolía, en silencio pero dolía.

Por eso, cerró la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible, él no era nadie para estar espiándola, solo era..._un buen amigo._

Distraído se sentó a esperar que Kushina saliera del baño, hasta que escucho culminar el sonido del agua chocar contra el suelo, y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la pelirroja vestida con las romas de Minato y el vapor escapando del baño a sus espaldas.

Caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó al lado de Minato. El cual sintió que estaba _demasiado _al lado.

— ¿Tienes mas ramen?—preguntó directamente, sin rodeos. El rubio palideció.

—No.

—Lastima por ti—dijo mostrando una flamante sonrisa picara y tomando entre sus manos el tazón de ramen—Tengo hambre 'ttebane~!

Un suspiro frustrado se escuchó por Minato, esas situaciones eran...comunes en su vida, cuando se trataba de ramen, y en especial de sal, Kushina lo devoraba como caramelos de azúcar, como animal.

La miró enrollar los fideos en los palillos concentrada, levantarlos y esperar que el curry sobrante caiga a la sopa otra vez...y justo antes de que ella lo comiera, Minato saboreó de un bocado los fideos, para luego tragarlos con dificultad.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y lanzó un manotazo para apartarlo, pero los reflejos de Minato eran mas ligeros, por lo que tomó su muñeca antes de que asestara el golpe.

— ¿Sabes? Nunca probé un ramen mas exquisito—dijo, y comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro al de Kushina-

Y todo fue mágico..._o casi._

Su camino se vio interrumpido por la mano de Kushina, que lo empujó dándole un leve manotazo en la cara tan solo alejándolo de ella, sin perder contacto. Pero contradiciéndose, volvió a acortar la distancia de sus rostros.

_Y lo besó._

Mágicamente su cobardía desapareció, con su jaqueca e irritabilidad cuando sintió lo labios dulces de su _chica _fundirse con los suyos. La pasión los llevó a terrenos desconocidos, la profundidad del beso aumentó y las manos se escabulleron entre la ropa...hasta quedar sin prenda alguna. Si existiera alguna unión mas hechizada que esa, ellos la superarían con cualquier movimiento simple que realizaran en ese momento, acoplando sus cuerpos y combinando perfectamente; sus cabellos contrastándose, amarillo y rojo, formando un naranja exquisitamente perfecto.

Por que ellos combinaban perfectamente sus besos y caricias, su amor y ternura...todo.

Y vale decir, que en esa noche, y las que le seguirían, Minato, cada noche, se volvería a enamorar de ella.

Claro...que para unos días después, en Año Nuevo...estaba planeando una sorpresa especial...

.

¡Listo! xD Esto me dio dolores de cabeza...lo tengo en un boceto hace SEMANAS...lo tenia manuscrito y simplemente surgió este concurso...

No es largo por que...eh..no me gusta escribir historias largas ^^

No estoy planeando ganar pero...si que me juzguen e_e Yeah! Constructivas, destructivas y demás...

Che...me acabo de dar cuenta que sin querer posteé tres veces en el tema del forum, lo siento error mío al intentar editar.

Ya, ya que estoy, un ultimo aviso y doy por cerrado la historia...hace poco creé un foro ^^ Pueden pasar por ahí y registrarse, así comenzamos a usarlo... ^^ minakushi . foroactivo . net (junten espacio por favor)

Chau~


End file.
